Demyx and Axels' Awfully Cold Adventure
by My red-headed idol
Summary: Axel and Demyx plan to have a day out and a picnic whilst they have some time off, and Ax recuperates. What could possibly go wrong? Oneshot. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or Demyx or KH, or anything, but I like them a lot!!

A/N: This takes place in the week after 'In The Beginning', (after KH:CoM if you haven't read ITB).

* * *

Demyx and Axels' Awfully Cold Adventure

"Dem, how much longer are you going to be?" shouted Axel from where he was reclining comfortably on Demyx's bed, waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the bathroom.

"We've only got 2 days of our week off left and I don't want to spend any more of it in this sodding architectural monstrosity. You promised you'd actually be ready on time today. It's the first whole day we've got to ourselves. Not that I don't like having Shortstop around but it kind of limits my enjoyment when he keeps yelling, "Get a room!" or booting one of us in the arse!"

"Ready!" pronounced Demyx, gleefully bounding into the room, "and I'm only a couple of minutes late!" he added, beaming.

Axel had to admit, he looked stunning. He wore an aqua muscle T-shirt and a pair of deep turquoise combat pants. "Wow, Dem. It was worth the wait," said Axel, still a little stiff from the injuries Sora had inflicted, as he levered himself off the bed to get his morning fix of Demyx's kisses. He knew if he'd stayed on the bed, they would never have actually left, and he wanted to show this gorgeous guy off on several worlds if possible!

When he got a chance to talk again, Demyx returned the compliment, "You look pretty hot yourself today Ax, that shade of green really lights up your eyes!"

"Actually, Dem, you do that, has nothing to do with the clothes!" he was well aware of how well his blond bombshell responded to flattery, and if he was completely honest would have to admit how much he used it to his advantage. Demyx could never imagine any of it was not completely sincere, since he was so genuine himself. Genuine and vulnerable, thought Axel, as Demyx kissed him again, and that instinctive need to protect his Waterboy surfaced again, along with another desire as Demyx's tongue probed deeper, and his kiss grew to another level.

Axel broke away. "Oh no you don't!" he chuckled, "We're leaving now, or we'll never get out of here!"

"Yeah but we still haven't decided where we're going!" noted Dem.

"We'll discuss it on the way to the dining room to collect the picnic hamper."

"D'you still want to go to the beach, dressed like that?" asked Axel as they exited the portal.

"Sure, I've got my Bermudas on underneath, just in case you finally agreed!" Demyx informed him.

"OK, I'll go, but not all day, they're always crowded with hot sweaty people, and I'm not partial to sand down my shorts, it chafes!"

"I'll remember that," laughed Demyx with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So, I'll compromise too. I can't do mountains Ax, 'cos of my vertigo but I don't mind a wander in the countryside."

"Right then, grab the hamper would you, I'm still a bit sore, and let's go!" Axel opened them a portal, and they stepped through.

"Ax, I don't mean to question your portalling ability but....Where the hell are we?" asked Demyx surveying the landscape around them. It was very beautiful but didn't look like any countryside he'd ever seen, and it certainly wasn't a beach, nor were their clothes designed for the several inches of snow, on every surface.

Axel was unusually quiet for a moment whilst he also took in their surroundings. They had arrived in a massive snow filled cave, with beautiful glistening stalagtites hanging from the roof and stalagmites reaching up to try and meet them.

"Not too sure how that happened, and much as I'd like to stay and explore, I'd need a snowsuit which I don't have on my person. Don't know about you but I'm fucking freezing, let's go!" and he waved his hand to open a portal...... and nothing happened.

"Dem, you do it will you, I must still be weaker than I thought!" Dem obliged....and again nothing happened. By now the pair were visibly shivering.

"T-try again, D-dem! I'm g-going t-to g-get the b-blanket out of th-the p-picnic b-basket!" he managed through chattering teeth.

Demyx had another attempt, his hand shaking, and again, nothing. By this time Axel, had pulled him close and wrapped the blanket round the pair of them. In a few minutes their body heat, especially Axel's extra hot setting, and a thick layer of wool had warmed them up considerably. Axel could see, as he looked around that there was nothing, to make or sustain a fire with. He could make it out of thin air but without something to sustain it he would continuously have to restart it, which would in his present condition would exhaust him, and leave them both freezing again.

"Did you bring your cellphone?" Dem asked, not very hopefully, they had a mutual agreement, to deliberately ignore the instruction that said they had to carry them at all times, and never did on their dates.

"Stupid question, Dem! I think this is one of those rare places where you can't create a portal. They're usually underground, or in caves like this. Too much of some gas or other in the atmosphere, we can get in because the portal is formed in normal atmosphere and just kind of whooshes through it, but it's too heavy or something, to create one out again. We need to find the exit, once we're out of here we should be OK to portal, but I suggest you do it in case I screw up again!"

They tottered sideways, keeping as close, and as warm, as possible, between the majestic sparkling stalagmites, towards the wall of the cave, stopping now and again to give each other mouth to mouth resuss.

"You know Ax, it might be easier if we both faced the same way and went forwards in step with each other!" The choreographer in Demyx was surfacing, logic actually played no part in his thinking, ever.

"Good point! And I can think of another advantage, as long as I play the back of this pantomime horse!" grinned Axel, despite still shivering slightly.

"Much as I adore you, you do have a one track mind, you know!"

"Said the pea from the same pod!" retorted Axel as Demyx performed an unnecessarily complicated manoeuvre to turn himself round, and tease Axel in the process. "Dem, that is not playing fair!" he complained, especially since Dem was now settling himself back into Axel's body, wiggling slightly, and giggling.

"This is only so we can co-ordinate our leg movements better!"

"Dammit, Dem, I will punish you for this if we ever get out of here! Much more of that wriggling around, and I won't be able to walk at all!" rasped Axel hoarsely, in Demyx's ear.

"Mmmm, sounds like it could be fun, but it's OK I'm comfy now..."

"I'll bet you are!" thought Axel, pulling the blanket closer around them both, the movements having lost some of the body heat they had been generating.

"...I'll call it on three, left foot first, and you just keep that blanket wrapped tightly round us. Ready?"

"Head slightly to the left Dem, that's the angle the light being reflected off the stalagmites is coming from. OK, ready when you are."

"One, two, three and left, right, left, right..." at least they both knew which leg was which, and looking like an oversized, strangely coloured, double headed penguin, they waddled off!

"Dem, I think we've got the rhythm now, you can stop with the step instructions!"

"No, I can't! It's my way of concentrating on the way ahead instead of what's behind me, right, left, right, left..."

Axel chuckled, tickling Demyx's ear, and forcing him to restart his count.

After a few false manoeuvres, giggles from Demyx, and grumbles about punishment from Axel, they got close enough to see that the light was indeed coming from an opening in the wall of the cave, luckily only about four feet off the ground. They speeded up slightly, the extra friction generating more heat, and more giggles, but the grumbling had been replaced by somewhat heavy breathing. By the time they reached it, they had warmed up quite considerably, in more ways than one, and Axel had started nibbling at the back of Demyx's neck. Demyx had also completely given up with his left, right, in favour of some much more incoherent noises.

When they finally got to the cave opening, Dem spun round and took Axel's breath away, quite literally, with an extremely passionate kiss, even for Demyx. Axel dropped the blanket, partly out of surprise, and partly because Demyx sudden movement made it impossible to hold on to.

"Damn," said Demyx, beginning to shiver, "I was going to say punish me now, but I'm too c-cold, again!"

"S'OK, Dem, I can do that anytime," grinned Ax, picking up the blanket and wrapping it round them again. "For now, my fun bunny, let's just get out of here. You go up first, I'll throw you the blanket, and then I'll follow."

Dem immediately, jumped up into the opening, and turned to catch the blanket Axel was throwing him. He wrapped himself and moved out of the way to leave it clear for Axel. A moment later, they were both snuggling into each other, wrapped in the thick wool, mouths locked together, still trembling slightly.

"I wouldn't trade this position for anything," whispered an unusually flushed Axel, "but I would move for a change of venue!"

Demyx took the hint and waved his hand, hoping that a portal would open, but not wholly convinced of it. He needn't have worried, Axel's theory proved correct, and a nice dark patch of ether appeared before them. Happy now, he linked Ax's arm, and dragged him into it.

They emerged into a golden sunny afternoon, on the bank of a small brook running through a field filled with spring flowers. The only cloud in the sky appeared like a fluffy white blanket across the top of the heather-stained mountain range to their left, and to their right, the faint scent of salt air and the cries of seagulls told them Demyx's beloved ocean wasn't far away. It was idyllic, not a sign of another human, or any other presence, bar the gulls, from one horizon to the other.

"Dem," breathed Axel, in a slightly awed voice, as he sat on the ground and looked around, "this is beautiful. Where are we?"

Dem flopped down into Axel's lap and put his arms round him. "Not too sure. I just thought safe, portallable from, warm and secluded, and countryside, 'cos I knew you wanted to come to the country."

"Well done, Dem!" praised Axel, enjoying the butterfly light kisses Dem was showering on the side of his throat. "It's just a real shame we haven't got that picnic anymore - that would have made it perfect!"

Demyx's head shot up, ready to be extremely indignant only to see that Axel had a really wicked grin on his face. "Guess we'll just have to find something else to do – like, punish you!" he teased, as he pushed Demyx back onto the soft bed of flowers, and covered the slightly flushed blond's mouth with his own.

* * *

Quite a short story for me, short and sweet - I hope!! Something for the weekend!


End file.
